


Ask and You Shall Receive

by Cassidy_OMalley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto in for a ride, Drunk!Akaashi, First Meetings, Little funny, Little sappy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, mostly just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_OMalley/pseuds/Cassidy_OMalley
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt by: dgalerabAkaashi Keiji does not drink. Until one night, when someone decides to splurge on some peppermint schnapps and Kahlua coffee liqueur.The rest is something not discussed.~*~Bokuto doesn't mind driving across town to answer the call of his favourite little crow, even if it's 11 PM on a school night. He also doesn't mind when this very attractive guy asks him out for burgers. But what happens when he gets a little more than he bargained for?





	

Akaashi Keiji does not drink. 

It's not that he is stuck up or a prude. It's not that he has a diagnosis of “inability to remove stick from ass” as his roommate suggests. And it's most certainly nothing to do with age (he turned twenty-one over half a year ago). 

It is simply because he is a broke college student. 

And apparently he has an expensive pallet when it comes to alcohol because the typical box wine or cheap beer served at parties by equally broke colleagues is definitely not to his taste. 

Therefore, Akaashi Keiji does not drink. 

Until one night, when someone decides to splurge on some peppermint schnapps and Kahlua coffee liqueur. 

The rest is something not discussed. 

~ * ~ 

“Hinata! Hey, hey, hey Hinata!” 

    Bokuto has never been more thankful for his non-existence of an indoor voice because otherwise the younger boy would never have heard him over the pounding bass and cranking pop music being played over the portable speakers. Not that he minds the noise levels. Bokuto loves music of all kinds and he usually plays his as loud as he can without getting complaints. But right now, he isn't here to enjoy the ear damaging guitars but simply in response to a call for help from his favorite disciple. 

“Bokuto-san?” Hinata croaks, or at least that's what he thinks he says once he gets closer; the sound not carrying over the music. 

“There's my favorite little kohai! Looks like you're a little past your limit, kiddo. How many you had?” There is no judgement that it is a weekday and the kid probably has class the next day. There is even no complaints that it is 11 P.M on a Wednesday and Bokuto’s own college dorm lies clear across town. All that matters is that Hinata Shouyo called to ask for help and Bokuto never turns away a friend in need. 

“I'm not sure...I was starting to get a little sleepy and someone offered me some coffee. And I usually don't like coffee but this was...different coffee, and it was like minty and yummy but now my head feels ‘fwuh’ and my stomach feels ‘grr’.” Bokuto realizes putting his ear right next to Hinata’s mouth to hear him may not be the smartest decision and stands straight up. 

“Well, hey, I'm here now! And I'm like a master at handling drunks and hangovers. So you are in the best hands, mine!” Hinata looks up at him like he just told him he is talking to the inventor of volleyball. 

   And really, he's not lying. He has dealt with more than his fair share of drunk friends and has heard through the grapevine which are the best hangover fixes. The reason is because, although it was something never discussed, among his group of friends Bokuto is always the unofficial, official designated driver. 

   It's not that he doesn't like to drink, he can't. It was drilled into him by his doctors and by his mother all through his teenage years how the mixing of alcohol and certain medications he takes could be very dangerous. So, he contents himself with a variety of virgin concoctions, always makes sure his phone is charged so he can memorialize the best of his friends antics, and always makes sure everyone has a safe way home. 

    Which is why he is totally within his element when it comes to taking his little discipline back to his room two floors up and across the hall. As first hangovers can monumentally suck, Bokuto considers crashing on the couch there until he finds Hinata’s roommate awake and blessedly sober. After tucking Hinata into bed (kid’s already snoring) Bokuto gives the roommate with a grouchy face a quick list of his best tips and tricks for hangovers and leaves the care of the sleeping boy to him and heads back downstairs. 

~ * ~

     What time is it? How long has he been there? It can't be past midnight, right? He has a class at 9:30 tomorrow morning so he'd made a promise to himself to leave by 1 o'clock at the latest. Akaashi looks down and realizes he hasn't worn a watch and decides that the easiest thing to do is just to ask someone the time. He starts turning in a clockwise direction trying to find the most likely person to be able to get him an accurate account of the time; which really that should be anyone but his brain is past feeling the first fizzles of the alcohol and telling the time seems a more difficult task than usual. 

      Akaashi has almost made the full circle when he spots someone coming down the stairs. The only reason he sees him at all is because the door to the dorm the party is being held in is open and the stairs end directly outside it. Also the hair. That head of hair is almost impossible to miss. 

“Excuse me!” Akaashi has never had much in the way of a loud voice and even with the alcohol buzzing in his ears he knows his call doesn't carry far over the noise. But all the same, the person with the hair actually turns, realizes he's being hailed, and grins. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” The person greets and saunters over so they can hear each other better; or so he can hear Akaashi better as this person has the most natural outside voice he has ever heard. “You having a good time?” 

“Fair, I suppose, but a little boring.” Akaashi admits without hesitation. “What time is it?” 

“Wow, that bad, huh?” The newcomer laughs. He doesn't have a watch Akaashi notes belatedly but he pulls a mobile out of his jeans pocket and answers anyway. “Oh, it's 11:30, btw.” 

“Much too early for bed then.” Akaashi muses aloud. “Do you want to get out of here? There's a 24 hour cafe down the block.” 

    What in the world is he doing? Akaashi is by nature an introvert with a natural distaste for small talk and a side dislike of stupid people. His social calendar consists of study groups, family gatherings, and the occasional meetup with his few close friends from high school. Asking a random stranger to join him for a meal (especially one with hair like that and who actually said the initials b-t-w out loud in conversation) is not something he does. 

Or at least, not something his sober self does. His, becoming more obvious by the second, drunk-off-his-ass self is all over it. 

Well, not yet we aren't. Have you seen those arms? Or those thighs? How is it even possible to make a normal pair of jeans look so--

Oh, wow. No. Stop. Stop that now, Keiji. You are drunk and absolutely not the time or place for those kind of thoughts. His dorm is just across the street. Clearly, with the way his eyes keep drifting across the toned and athletic specimen in front of him and the way his brain is already starting to suggest cornier and cornier pickup lines, the safest course of action would be to excuse himself. Yes, that is what he will do. He will come up with some excuse, not that he owes this stranger anything, and go to bed. Yes, he will--

“Sure! I'm always hungry! How are their burgers? Can you get bacon on them?” The eyes that are looking at him are shimmering with pure joy and the grin is deep enough to show off the two dimples in his cheeks and the overall effect is like looking at the sunrise. 

Akaashi downs the last of his (second, third? Some other number?) drink in one shot. 

So, maybe one little snack won't hurt. 

~ * ~

    Bokuto can't believe his luck. Like, really. How in the world did he end up walking down the street next to the prettiest thing he's ever seen in his life? Who is this guy? Is he a student here? A model even? Is he famous? Maybe Bokuto would recognize his...wait. He totally forgot to ask! 

“My name’s Bokuto Koutarou, btw. What's yours?” He blurts out, barely noticing that he interrupted something the maybe-model was saying. 

“Akaashi Keiji.” Of course. It makes perfect sense for a pretty person to have a pretty name and, having no impulse control, Bokuto tells him as much. The with-that-smile-totally-a-model Akaashi chuckles. “Wow, and I thought my pickup lines were corny.” 

“It wasn't a pickup line! I was just being honest!” Bokuto squawks as a pink blush dusts his cheeks. “And even if it was, which it wasn't, it wasn't that corny was it?” 

A chortle this time, and if it ain't the cutest chortle Bokuto’s ever heard. “I hate to break it to you, Bo-kun, but it was incredibly corny.” 

“Oh, come on!” Bokuto whines as the two of them open the doors to the aforementioned 24-hour cafe. “Prove it! Like give me your best pickup line. I bet it's way cornier than mine.” 

There's a moment where the two find an empty booth at the mostly empty cafe and a tired looking waitress comes to take their drink orders and give them a menu. 

“Now see here, Bo-kun. The night chef is American and offers corn fritters. Seems perfect for you.” Akaashi chuckles (Akaashi must like to laugh a lot and Bokuto isn't complaining).

“Hey, my memory isn't the best but I know you still haven't given me your best corny pickup line yet!” Bokuto points out. “Come on, ‘Kaashi. Lay it on me!” 

“What's with your hair?” He doesn't think this counts as a pickup line, not everyone can be as smooth as him, but Bokuto answers anyway. 

“You like it? My best bro taught me to style it up like this when I started high school. It took a few tries to get the spikes looking right but there was still something missing. It drove me crazy. But then at the beginning of my second year I got the idea to dye my roots black and bam! There it was!” 

“There what was?” 

“The great horned owl, duh!” Like really, what else could Akaashi think he was talking about. “Owls are the best animals in existence. Plus, they just look so cool! Who wouldn't want to look like an owl?” 

“A lot of people would call that ‘weird’, Bo-kun.” Akaashi pointed out. 

“Yeah, I guess so. Even some of my friends thought it was weird the first time they saw it...you don't think it's weird do you, Akaash?” He'd actually gotten plenty of negative feedback in regards to his hair over the years but had decided it was just that some people were blind to what was cool. So why did the idea of Akaashi, who he just met, not liking his hair hurt so bad? 

“Yes, it is weird but on you it works.” 

Bokuto perks up. “Like in a good way?” 

Akaashi laughs again in reply and really that's enough of an answer. Or at least he thinks it is until Akaashi asks, “What animal should I make my hair look like? You took owls so maybe...hawks?” 

~ * ~

    Three hours later Bokuto decides that his earlier assumption about his level of luck had been grossly underrated. Not only is Akaashi the prettiest person he's ever seen, he's also the coolest. Like seriously. Akaashi is the kind of person who can and will talk about anything. The topic doesn't matter, it can be about fashion or volleyball (he used to be a setter! They had to play together sometime) or even if he thought hawks only flew during the day cause they were embarrassed to fly at night with the better looking owls. He also likes to laugh; or was it giggle (Bokuto never could figure out the difference between the two). Either way, he did it a lot and it was fun. 

   Unfortunately, as the unofficial/official DD Bokuto recognizes the symptoms of someone about to crash and Akaashi is on his last legs. His words are starting to slur a bit and he is yawning more often. Guy needs to get home to bed. Bokuto is about to suggest that when he remembers he has absolutely no idea where Akaashi lives. They had walked to the cafe from the dorm so hopefully that meant Akaashi didn't have to drive anywhere because he was in no shape for that. 

“I totally forgot to ask you earlier, Akaashi, but are you a student here? Do you live in the dorms? Cause I really hope you do.” Bokuto had driven there himself so he had a car available, he just hoped Akaashi wouldn't have to go through the trouble of having to come back and get his own car at a later date. 

“My weird little Bo-kun, what are you asking me?” The question probably would have come out a lot sexier if it had been asked instead of giggled. As such, Bokuto can only give his companion a fond smile. 

“At least I'm not totally smashed right now, ‘Kaash. Which is kinda my point. I think it's time you went to bed and I just want to make sure you get there safe.” Even though he is going to hate saying goodbye to him when that time comes. 

“My knight in feathered armor. I'm not sure how my heart will howldle it.” 

“Akaaaaashi!” Bokuto whined. “You can't say owl puns like that when you’re drunk! Cause that means you need sleep and I have to say goodbye and that is already hard enough!” Everyone's luck has to run out at some point Bokuto supposes. 

“I'm not drunk, Bo-kun.” Akaashi slurs. 

“Oh, you are so drunk.” Bokuto laughs. 

“If I was drunk, could I do this?” Whatever feat of athletics his very drunk companion intends to do goes out the window when Akaashi stands up only to promptly trip over his own feet and land on his butt on the tile floor. 

“OH-HO-HO ‘KAASHI!” Bokuto howls with laughter. “You're right, you are completely sober!” 

“What did I tell you?” Akaashi shrugs. 

   As he also makes no movements to get up off the floor Bokuto takes the chance to settle their bill and place a generous tip on the table; laughing and wiping tears off his face all the while. That done, Akaashi is still on the floor so Bokuto kneels down next to him, gets one arm around his waist, and hooks one of the guy’s arms over his own shoulders and stands them both up. 

“Whoa, you're strong! You work out?” Akaashi gasps in surprise as he grabs onto the arm around waist. 

“Could I be one of the Top 5 Aces in Japan if I didn't?” Bokuto preens. He gets no further response but with the state Akaashi is in, Bokuto finds it hard to be bothered by this (mostly anyway). Instead he calls out a farewell to the waitress and night chef as he ambles them both out the door and down the street. It's not hard but it's not easy either. Akaashi make look delicate but with the guy tucked up against his side Bokuto can feel the lean muscle of his arms and the solid core through his shirt. Only once they get back to the building they first met at, does Bokuto realize Akaashi never answered his question. 

“Hey, you never told me where you nest for the night, ‘Kaash!” Bokuto grins; even if Akaashi is too far gone to appreciate the pun he's still proud of it. 

“Across the street, second floor. I think my number is...504?” There are actually two buildings directly across the street but thankfully Akaashi motions to the first one with his head. Bokuto’s luck must be returning to him because, also thankfully, there's no code to get in. Once inside, Bokuto spots the stairs and suddenly remembers that stairs are usually something involved to get to a second floor room. 

“Think you can help with with the stairs, Agaash?” Bokuto has learned from previous (and painful) experience that trying to get a drunk person up stairs only works if the person can help at least a little. 

“Of course I can, what are you asking?” Akaashi rolls his eyes as he pulls himself out of Bokuto’s arms and starts climbing the stairs. Or, at least Bokuto thinks that's what he tries to do. Cause really all that happens is the guy getting one foot on the bottom step and immediately losing his balance backwards. 

“Whoa, easy there!” Bokuto yells as he throws both arms around Akaashi’s torso to keep him upright. “I guess that's a no.” 

Now what? 

Well, really there is only one option left and it confirms Bokuto's thought that his luck is returning to him. 

“What do you think you are--hey!” Akaashi cuts himself off as Bokuto succeeds in picking him up bridal style. 

“I've always wanted to try this!” Bokuto admits gleefully. “Tried asking Kuuro like ten times but he always refuses. Says I'm gonna drop him!” As if he'd do that. “Ok, here we go. Ready...set...GO!” 

And with that Bokuto charges up the stairs with a barely-more-than-a-stranger balanced in his arms. 

~ * ~ 

    Akaashi is so far past questioning things for the night. Like why he is still awake on the only night of the week where he has a morning class the next day. Or the fact that he has talked more in the last few hours than he has in the last two month combined. Or the fact that he is currently being carried up the stairs towards his room in a pair of very strong arms belonging to a stranger with the weirdest hair he has ever seen. 

But even weirder than the guy’s hair is the fact that Akaashi doesn't care. 

      He doesn't care when they reach his door and the stranger asks him for his keys. He doesn't care that to fish them out of his pocket, he has to trust the stranger not to drop him as he basically rolls back and forth in the guy’s arms. He doesn't care when the guy lets them both into his dorm room with a loud call of ‘Ojama shimasu!’ or even the louder bang! when he kicks the door shut behind them. 

        He still has no objections to how much the guy jostles him around while he somehow manages to slip out of his shoes without thinking to just put Akaashi down first. In fact, in that moment Akaashi not only has no objections, he has negative objections. As in, he is so far from objecting he is maybe even enjoying it a little. Weird hair aside, the stranger--Bokuto, wasn't that his name?--has the arms of a trained athlete with a shoulder-to-hip ratio that is to die for. And that isn't even touching on his chest, which Akaashi now knows from personal experience is toned to perfection. 

“Alrighty, let’s get you all comfy on the couch, mmkay ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto is speaking to him but truthfully Akaashi no longer cares to listen. His brain is too busy going through all the scenes from all the ridiculous rom-coms his mother notes as her biggest guilty pleasure in life. Don't they all have a scene similar to this? Two strangers meet by accident, share some drinks, and end up in someone's room for a one-night stand that turns into a two hour long journey of romance and self discovery? 

     Ok, so maybe not all but a lot of them have a scene similar to this. Of that Akaashi is sure. What he is not sure about is the part where Bokuto sits him up on the couch instead of the bed. Or, once he realizes Akaashi isn't going to fall over the second he lets go, he starts talking again about things like ‘hydration’ and ‘all the best hangover cures’ that someone named ‘Kuuro’ apparently swears by. So maybe this isn't like those scenes at all. Maybe this isn't even from a rom-com but from some other kind of thing. But what? 

“Let me grab those shoes for you then we'll start with the water, ok?” Oblivious that he is being ignored, Bokuto keeps talking while he kneels down in front of Akaashi to remove his shoes. It's done in a flash and then Bokuto has his back to Akaashi while he walks back to the front entrance to deposit Akaashi’s black ankle boots next to Bokuto’s own run down sneakers. 

   And at that moment Akaashi’s very drunk and very tired brain decides that it doesn't care if this is or isn't supposed to be a rom-com moment. It doesn't care that Akaashi isn't the one-night stand sort of guy. It doesn't care that Bokuto is a stranger who is just too nice for his own good and didn't sign up for what is about to come next. All it sees is the dimpled smile, the strong shoulders, the glowing eyes and the mouth that spent the whole night putting out childishly honest yet enthralling conversation. 

His shirt is already on the floor before Bokuto turns back around. 

~ * ~ 

“Uh…?” 

    There's really no other words for the situation because...what? He only had his back turned for like five seconds and in that time Akaashi has somehow managed to throw off his shirt (literally throw cause Bokuto can just see it on the floor on the other side of the room) and is now sprawled in an ungraceful heap somewhere between the couch and the floor. He appears to be trying to undo the buttons on his jeans but, gratefully, his decreased coordination is preventing him from success. 

“WHAT--WHOA!” Bokuto’s mouth has always moved faster than his brain but this is the first time he is grateful for it. The loud yell shakes him out of his shocked stupor (and probably wakes the upstairs neighbor) and sends him bolting across the room (probably waking the downstairs neighbor). “Hey, hey, hey! Uh, what are you doing?” 

Bokuto is now kneeling next to the drunk college student and is grasping his hands to stop them from the repeated attacks on the button of his jeans. Akaashi looks up at him like he's an idiot before slurring, “I'm trying...to get these off.” 

“You hot? Want me to get you something cold? Hey! What about some ice cold water? Doesn't that sound good?” Noya mentioned once how alcohol always made him hot and sweaty. And after an over indulgence last year at a team sleepover the team had developed strict protocols of how to deal Noya in that situation. Thankfully, they had all been at Kuuro’s house at the time and the result was more funny than anything. Maybe it wasn't just a Noya thing? Maybe the same technique would work with Akaa--

“No, but you are.” 

“Huh?” 

“Hot.” 

“Ah, thanks, Akaashi!” So he's preening and can't help it. Akaashi is the prettiest person he's ever seen and for him to call him ‘hot’ just makes the compliment that much better. 

“So come on then.” Akaashi nearly demands. 

“Come--hey!” Bokuto is cut off when Akaashi stands and tries to pull up him alongside him. Due to their weight difference this would be a feat on a regular day but with Akaashi's current state, it's just a mess. It throws them both off kilter and ends with Akaashi on his back on the floor with Bokuto landing on top of him in a tangle of arms and legs and a loud whoosh of air that Bokuto's 200 plus pounds of muscle forces out of the leaner guy underneath him. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Bokuto apologizes instantly. “Are you ok?” 

“Wanna be on top.” Akaashi wheezes out as he tries to wriggle out from underneath Bokuto but somehow only manages to whack Bokuto upside the head and even elbow himself in the stomach (with Bokuto’s elbow no less). 

“Hey, hold still and I'll move, ok?” Bokuto is laughing, he can't help himself. “You're the first person I've met who is more accident prone than me. That's actually kinda awesome.” 

Once extraction is complete Bokuto helps Akaashi sit back up and props him back against the couch for balance. He is about to get up when Akaashi slouches over against his shoulder and half turns to wrap his arms around Bokuto's torso. 

“Don't...I'll fall over again.” He mumbles sleepily. 

“Then how about getting to bed, huh? Bet that would be lots more comfortable than the floor.” Bokuto suggests, partially because he realizes he kind of likes Akaashi snuggling against him. But with the circumstances as they are, that is so not cool of him. 

“Only if you're coming too.” Comes the next mumble. 

“Ah, Akaashi!” Bokuto practically whines. “Come on, have mercy! I'm trying to do the right thing here, man. And you're like completely smashed. How uncool of me would that be?” Totally. That's how uncool it would be. Totally and completely. “So how about you just let me help you to bed and I'll check on you tomorrow?” 

“If you put me to bed, I'll just get up and follow you.” Akaashi counters. 

“Don't do that!” Bokuto objects, horrified. “You can barely stand up! If you try to do anything like that, you might like die or something!” 

“Then you have no choice but to stay right here with me, Bo-kun.” Akaashi sounds way too logical considering his state of mind. 

Unfortunately, Bokuto can't fight logic and so he grumbles, “Fine, but no…” 

“No…?” Akaashi prompts 

“No, nothing!” Bokuto snaps, blushing when he can't elaborate on the sentence. 

Akaashi literally giggles himself to sleep a few minutes after that. 

And with no other option left, Bokuto drifts off to sleep himself a few minutes later. 

~ * ~ 

Beep...beep...beep-beep-beeeeeppppp….

What in the name of all that is holy is that noise? And why does his head feel like he's run it over with a jackhammer? And why is his pocket vibrating? And...is his pillow moving? 

“How did I know you aren't a morning person, ‘Kaashi?” A voice gives a deep lion sized yawn. “But what's with that alarm? That's like the most boring thing ever. Alarm’s are supposed to wake you up! Get you charged for the day! How do you expect a generic beeeeeep to do that?” 

The voice is way too loud and way too chipper for Akaashi, especially before lunchtime. He vaguely remembers going to a party last night and he vaguely remembers schnapps and liquor...he also vaguely remembers talking to someone but it's mostly a blur. 

“Stop talking.” He means to add ‘so loud’ or ‘so close to my ear’ or even a ‘please’ but he's tired and most likely hungover so he doesn't feel too bad when he only is able to snap out the two words. 

“Wow, hangover got you good, huh?” Instead of listening to him or even being upset at being snapped at, the voice just laughs. “Never could get you to drink that water. How ‘bout I get some now?” 

Before he can answer his pillow moves out from under him, only barely remembering to prop him back against the something stable first, and gets up. Akaashi can hear someone moving towards his tiny kitchen and start opening and closing cabinet doors. 

“You got any ibuprofen or anything in here, Akaash?” The voice calls back over the slamming of the cabinets. Akaashi doesn't feel the need to respond to a voice that can't even pronounce his name right. 

    Besides, he has other things to attend to first. First, the alarm on his phone which is still going off. He reaches into his pants pocket and switches it off. He does it completely by feel, a talent he developed years ago. Next, opening his eyes. That he is not looking forward to. But it has to be done and his alarm going off means he only has 30 minutes to make it to his organic chemistry class. 

“Ah…” He groans softly as the light coming in through his window initially blinds him. It takes a few blinks before his eyes adjust but when they do, he starts to question if they are actually working because what he sees makes no sense. He is not in bed but sitting on the floor leaning back against the couch. His shirt is nowhere to be found and the waistline of his dark wash jeans looks crooked, with one hipbone fully exposed. It is almost like he tried to pull them down without undoing the button first. 

“Hey, there he is!” The voice is back beside him again and now with his eyes open he can put a face with the voice. “I finally found a glass but couldn't find any Tylenol or anything, sorry.” The voice with a face offers him out one of his own glasses filled so full with water Akaashi is surprised he didn't spill half of it on the walk over. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi says simply as he takes the glass and then a tentative sip. “Now, who are you and why are you in my dorm room?” 

The face the voice owns is probably the most expressive one Akaashi has ever seen because in the five seconds following his question he can clearly see the shock and confusion battling for dominance. “BUT-BUT-I’M...HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?!” 

“Please, stop shouting.” Akaashi requests flatly as he levels the person with a look. “As I gather from my pounding head and the fact that I do not remember coming back to my room last night I take it to mean I had too much to drink. Therefore, I can assume by your reaction we were introduced last night but I do not remember this fact. Now, would you inform me, in order, who you are, why you are in my dorm room, and why I am only partially undressed.” 

     All things considered, Akaashi is proud of how calm his voice is. He also is proud to know that his face shows no more emotion beyond annoyance. He is proud of his control because, really, some private, locked down portion of him is panicking. He truly doesn’t remember last night. He doesn’t remember what he said, what he did, and waking up half-dressed with a stranger in his dorm room is not helping his nerves at all. 

“Wait, no! I didn’t--you--we didn’t! No, wait that’s out of order. Let me try again.” The stranger takes a deep breath as he clearly tries to gather his thoughts. “My name is Bokuto Koutarou. I’m on a volleyball scholarship at Tokyo University, plus I want to be a math teacher when I can’t play professionally anymore so I’m working on that too. Anyway, I came here last night when my favorite kohai called me ‘cause someone gave him too much to drink. I helped him up to his room and told his roommate my best hangover cures; which I can totally give to you too! Kuuro swears by ‘em. Although, most of them involve a lot of pickle juice and some people don’t like--” 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi is nowhere closer to an answer and the rambling is actually making his head hurt worse. “I have to be at class at 9:30. If you wouldn’t mind summing it up for me?” 

“Oh, sorry! Um, so...I was about to leave when you called me over and asked me to go the cafe down the street. Which, I kinda want to thank you for ‘cause those burgers were amazing! And--right, sorry! So we talked for a long time and I could tell you were drunk and suggested you go home. But when you tried you kinda...fell over.” 

“I fell over.” Akaashi repeats flatly. 

“Yeah, like total wipeout. So I helped you back here and sat you down on the couch and I turned around, and I swear it was only for like ten seconds, but you already had your shirt off and I think you were trying to take your jeans off too.”   

Akaashi can’t help the grimace and quiet groan this time. This is worse than he expected and he’s not sure he wants to hear more but knows he needs to. If he doesn’t, he knows he will always just imagine the worse. He is just thankful that his roommate is staying with his family until Friday, otherwise he would never hear the end of this. “And then what happened, Bokuto-san?” 

“Well, you kinda...hit on me? I think? You called me hot, in any case, which is like the best compliment ever because have you seen you?” Akaashi doesn’t really know what to say to that but thankfully Bokuto doesn’t wait for a response. “But anyway, I told you ‘no’ because you were completely smashed and I know I make a lot of mistakes but that is not one of them. I kept trying to get you to go to bed but you just kept saying you would just follow me if I tried to leave. But, like, you could barely stand and I was terrified that if you tried to follow me you would fall down the stairs, or trip over your own feet and break your nose, or even worse! So the only thing I could do was stay here with you until you fell asleep and then I sorta feel asleep myself.”  

    To add to his mortification Akaashi is blushing; and not just a dusting of pink on his cheeks but a full blown tomato red going from ear tip to toes. Akaashi has always been in control of himself, a fact he is proud of. He doesn’t do drugs, or sleep around, or make spontaneous decisions. He is a planner. He does not make a fool of himself like this. He does not allow himself to be vulnerable in front of anyone. 

But apparently, that’s exactly what he did last night.  

“Bokuto-san, I feel I must apologize for my behaviour last night.” It’s not really what he wants to do right now. He wants to go for a run. He wants to run away from this situation. He wants to run to put a hundred miles between him and this person who has seen him at his most vulnerable. He wants to run until the sound of his shoes against asphalt and the pounding of his heart are the only sensations left. But he is back in control now and people in control have to maintain a certain level of decorum in every situation.

“There’s no need to be sorry, Akaashi! I’m the best when it comes to helping my friends when they get drunk so I’m totally used to it.” Bokuto clearly doesn’t understand the storm going on underneath Akaashi’s skin. But why would he? They had only just met. There was no way for him to know. 

“All the same, you did ensure my well-being at a time when I couldn’t. I feel like some sort of repayment is in order. I have class this morning but would you allow me to treat you to lunch? I can meet you at 1 o’clock for burgers at the cafe since you seemed to enjoy them.” It’s only fair, especially considering Bokuto not only went out of his way to care for someone he barely knew but also did not press the advantage when he had it. Not everyone would have been so kind. 

“I keep telling you, ‘Kaash, I don’t mind! I always take care of my friends!” Did he just imply that they were friends? What sort of sane person would do that? Then again, what sort of sane person would have hair like that? “But if you’re offering burgers, I’m totally in! They were delicious!” 

~ * ~

“You’re really different, you know. When you’re sober, I mean.” 

Akaashi tries not to grimace, either by the fact that his lunch mate is talking with food in his mouth or at the reminder of his previous behavior. “Most people are, Bokuto-san.” 

“Like that. You weren't so formal before. You kept calling me Bo-kun.” Two things Akaashi has to give Bokuto Koutarou. The first, is that he is actually a nice person. He never tries to make Akaashi feel embarrassed or act like he thinks anything less of him for his behavior. Even now, they are sitting across from each other in a booth and Bokuto is acting like they are old friends who have done this a million times before. It's odd. Akaashi didn't think larger-than-life people like him truly existed. 

“If you don't mind, I would prefer to call you Bokuto-san from now on.” Akaashi doubts Bokuto is the kind of person to expect anyone to stand on ceremony with him but the honorific gives a sense of distance. There's a hint of disinterest in it which allows Akaashi the control he needs to breathe. 

“Whatever makes you happy, ‘Kaashi!” The second thing Akaashi has to give Bokuto Koutarou, he has a complete and utter inability to say his name correctly more than once an hour. 

    Much to Akaashi's relief, they are both just polishing off the last licks of their food. This means that his debt is paid. He has now given gratitude in both verbal and tactile means. There is no more Bokuto can expect from him. Now all that is left is to leave and use this whole embarrassment as a learning experience; one he shall never repeat or revisit. 

“Bokuto-san.” He begins but is cut off. 

“But it's more than the honorific thing that makes you different today.” Bokuto has his head cocked to the side. He is musing, studying him. “Like last night we spent probably thirty minutes coming up with owl puns and you laughed, like at all my jokes. Even Kuuro groans at half of them!” 

As bad as the reminder is, Akaashi thinks the observation will play directly into his hands.  
“As I have already explained, Bokuto-san, my normal self is nothing like the alcohol induced person you met last night. My normal self is absolutely no fun at all.” Yes, this will work perfectly. “I understand why you no longer wish to continue any sort of acquaintance with me--” 

“What!?” Bokuto's outburst startles him.”Hey, don't get me wrong, the you from last night was tons of fun but this you? I like him five thousand times more!” 

…….what? 

“I'm sorry?” He's too shocked to say anything else. 

“Yeah! You're blunt and smart and kind of an asshole. You're awesome!” If it had been anyone else, Akaashi would have taken that for sarcasm. But the complete sincerity shining from Bokuto's face leaves no room for doubt. 

“I don't believe most people would consider those descriptions complimentary.” Thankfully, Akaashi's own sarcasm can function on autopilot because his brain is still trying to compute this turn of events. 

“Really? But I'm just calling you honest and that's always a good thing, right?” There's slight uncertainty now, like he's worried he's complimented Akaashi wrong. 

“I suppose…” 

“Right!” Bokuto's confidence is back in full force. “So do you have any plans for today? You mentioned you were a setter in high school so how would you like to set for one of the Top Five Aces in Japan? That would be awesome, right? My car’s still here so we can run over to my place to get the stuff. Then! I gotta show you my favorite barbecue place! They have the best--” 

    Bokuto keeps talking but Akaashi stops listening. It seems leaving his embarrassing night and Bokuto Koutarou behind him is not going to be as easy as he thought. In fact, he has the sneaking suspicion that Bokuto is now going to try to spend time with him. Can’t the guy take a hint? He’s not the same as he was last night. Doesn’t Bokuto understand that? 

"I like him five thousand times more!" 

    It’s really not possible for someone to say that about him. Like his control, his resting bitch face, and his logic are something to be enjoyed. It’s just not possible. It’s not like he doesn’t have friends or isn’t adored by his large extended family but...there is just something different about the way Bokuto is talking about it. Something new and different and Akaashi isn’t sure he likes it. But unfortunately, it looks like trying to stop Bokuto Koutarou when he sets his mind to something is like trying to stop a force of nature. 

And there is no controlling a force of nature.  

And in that moment, looking into golden eyes that shine like a crack of lightning flashing across the sky Akaashi is terrified. 

~ * ~

    The next time Bokuto comes over to Akaashi's dorm, about six months later, they are both completely sober. His roommate is once again visiting his family but this time it is on a Friday night when neither of them have to up early the next day. It's already past midnight but both of them are wide awake. In fact, they are more than awake. They are both running high on adrenaline and the thrill of each other's touch. It's messy and uncoordinated and  a new experience for both of them. It's the most out of control Akaashi has ever felt in his life. And that thought still terrifies him. 

But at the same time, he loves it.

Because it's Bokuto.

Weird, larger-than-life, kind, eccentric Bokuto Koutarou who took care of a drunk stranger for no other reason than he is a good person. 

It's more than he ever thought to ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened. 
> 
> To dgalerab, I apologize. I think this turned out a lot less funny then you intended. Oops. But it was still lots of fun for me to write, especially as I love my hyperactive owl child. So much. He and Hinata are my two favourite children. 
> 
> Comments and critisisium welcome!


End file.
